criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Calianna
| Type = Guest Player Character | Actor = Mark Hulmes | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = true | Name = Calianna MordssonMark noted that Calianna adopted her guardians' surname on Twitter. | AKA = Cali | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-elf | Class = Sorcerer (Draconic Bloodline) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Elvish, Draconic | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Berleben & Labenda Swamp (met the Nein), Port Damali (origin) | Family = | Connections = Tiamat (former follower); Cult of the Caustic Heart (former member) Grim and Magda Mordsson (guardians)See Mark's tweet about Grim and Magda here. | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 5 | HP = 42 | AC = 15 | DC = 15 | Str = 12 | Dex = 14 | Con = 16 | Int = 10 | Wis = 8 | Cha = 18 | FanArt = }} is a half-elf sorcerer. She is played by Mark Hulmes. Description Appearance Calianna is a half-elf with black hair decorated with green ribbons. She uses her hair to cover one side of her face, in addition to wearing a green hooded cloak to obscure her draconic heritage. The right half of her face and body is covered in black dragon scales, with a yellow dragon eye, a fully dragonborn arm with black scales and sharp claws, and a long black dragon tail that she hides under her skirts. She wears an off-white blouse and skirt, brown leather waist cincher and belt, and a green cloak and overskirt. Personality casting Fireball|artist=Viktor Engholm|source=https://twitter.com/Viktormon/status/1003390378077249537}}]]Calianna is very complimentary of others, often pointing out aspects of them that she thinks are cute. She is very nervous, worried that new people might be either members of, or hired by, her former cult. She was very excitable, honest and talkative towards the Mighty Nein after Molly told her that he was a worshipper of Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon. Calianna was also prone to small outbursts of anger, specifically regarding loot from kills she regarded as hers. Calianna attributed this possessiveness to her dragon blood. Biography Background Calianna told Beau that she was born in Port Damali, but didn't spend a lot of time there. She lived on the streets on her own and then was taken in by the Cult of the Caustic Heart, who raised her telling her she was special and important. Relationships 'Serissa' Serissa led the Cult of the Caustic Heart and worshipped Tiamat. She was motherly and kind to Calianna, encouraging the cult to treat Calianna as special. She was able to convince Calianna it was the way of the world to kill people - merchants and other innocents - in the Scaled Tyrant's name. Calianna came to realise Serissa and the cult were evil and ran away from them. 'Jester' Cali called herself naive, as she knows very little of the real world because the Cult kept her locked away. Jester insisted that she was not naive, and assured her that sheltered people can be quite intelligent. After the Bowl was destroyed, Cali and Jester promised to be pen pals. Later, Jester received a long letterThe letter. Mark Hulmes revealed the contents of the letter on Reddit. and gifts for the whole party from her that were forwarded from Zadash to the Lavish Chateau in Nicodranas. Character Information 'Quests' Cali traveled to the Labenda Swamp in search of a magical bowl that can be used in a ritual to contact The Scaled Tyrant. Cali wanted to destroy the bowl, or if that was not possible, hide it from the Cult of the Caustic Heart. * Cali found the bowl in The Gentleman's Safe House with the Mighty Nein's help. Yasha Nydoorin destroyed it using The Magician's Judge. Abilities Half-elf Abilities * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry Sorcerer Abilities * Font of Magic * Metamagic (two options) ** Quickened Spell ** Empowered Spell * Sorcerous Origin (Draconic Bloodline) ** Dragon Ancestor ** Draconic Resilience * Spellcasting (Charisma-based ability) Sorcerer Spells As a level 5 sorcerer, Calianna knows 5 cantrips and 6 spells. Cantrips * Acid Splash * Light * Shape Water 1st-level * False Life * Ray of Sickness 2nd-level * Dragon's Breath * Levitate 3rd-level * Fireball Notable Items * Scroll of Invisibility (gifted to Caleb c/o Nott) * Arcane Spellcasting Focus in the shape of a bracelet. Quotations *"Can I write to you? Like, if we leave letters, can we be pen-pals, Jester?" *"Well, when I was raised people always complimented me, so I try to do the same for everyone else!" *"I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Fjord!" *"I promise you, Mr. Caleb, I promise you, that all I want is to right some of the wrongs that I once did as part of that group. I helped kill people, I helped torture people, I've got to make this right..." Trivia * Calianna is the third player character in the main campaign to be a different gender than their player, after Shale and Nott. There has been one more since, Lieve'tel in the Search for Grog one shot. * In artwork, Calianna's draconic side is depicted as being on her right, but Mark Hulmes roleplayed it being on his left. In a tweet Hulmes confirms that it should be on the right, he was nervous and made the mistake of using the wrong side during the episode. * Mark Hulmes has levelled up a copy of Calianna's character sheet on D&D Beyond each time the Mighty Nein has levelled up on stream. Mark Hulmes mentioned that he levelled up a copy of Calianna's character sheet each time the Mighty Nein levels up on Twitter. * Mark Hulmes indicated that he thinks Calianna would "lean more towards liking girls," though she does not "know herself yet" in terms of relationships.Mark Hulmes responded to a question from a fan about Calianna's sexuality on Twitter. References Art: Category:Wildemount Category:Cult of the Caustic Heart Category:LGBTQ+ Characters